The presently available most effective conservative management for venous insufficiency of the lower extremities, especially venous insufficiency associated with lymphedema, are elastic stockings and intermittent compression boots. Elastic stockings provide an appropriate support when the patient is standing or walking and intermittent compression boots literally "squeeze out" edematous fluids of the lower extremities thus improving circulation in both the venous as well as in the lymphatic systems.